


Frustrations

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Ever so slight roughness?, F/F, Lana gets tied up a bit, but not really?, hey it's been a while!, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a melting pot of emotion and it's no wonder they end up back in Lana's trailer almost tripping up the few steps just inside the door in their haste to get their hands on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have another *quality* literary masterpiece ^^  
> As ever please refrain from ever sending actors RPF cos that's just a shitty thing to do :)

There’s an aggressive tension in the air today, tempers are running high on set in the wake of recent accusations. Jen has been channelling Emma’s dark one rage at Regina. 

Lana has been calling upon the love Regina has for Emma. It's a melting pot of emotion and it's no wonder they end up back in Lana's trailer almost tripping up the few steps just inside the door in their haste to get their hands on each other. Jens hands are gripping tight to the lapels of Lana's coat before she tugs it roughly off and the brunette has her fingers tangled in blonde tresses, controlling Jens head, controlling their frantic kissing. They leave the lights off, the chilled blades of light slicing in through the blinds Lana had installed, ever mindful of privacy when living in trailers packed together. Clear slashes of unnatural light flicker across their faces and skin as they stumble their way through the kitchen, Lana's breath hitching as Jen pushes her forcibly into the counter. Something rattles behind them but neither pauses, too intent on their lips, their tongues meeting, teeth nipping. Breathing in each other. Devouring. There’s always a heat between them and its times like these that they both marvel at their energy. Jen presses against her, one hand winding its way under her thin top. She cups Lana's breast through her bra, and swallows her moan before pulling the material down. Damn undressing and damn the urgency she feels in her gut. 

She pulls her hand back and slides them both down to Lana's ass pulling her forward, urging her up. Lana jumps, her arms going around Jens neck, and she’s guided back onto the counter. Jen pushes in between her legs, hands sliding back up Lana's sides, flying to her hair.

Lana moans as Jen’s fingers twist into her hair, controlling her head as they kiss. It’s a sweet balance of back and forth but for Jen it’s not enough. It's not fucking enough when it’s through clothes and only really foreplay. Jen pushes on, letting go of dark hair and slipping her fingers beneath Lana's top again, enjoying her gasp before undoing the catch on her pants. She slips inside, biting her lip for a second as she touches no panties - slick, liquid heat and she swallows Lana's groan greedily as she circles her clit possessively. 

"Fuck," Lana moans, sucking Jen’s bottom lip between her own, letting it go with a sordid _wet_ pop. 

Jen smiles back, bumping her nose gently against Lana's in the dark. "Mm, fuck," she purrs as she presses deeper against Lana.

"Inside," Lana gasps quietly, pressing her hips forward, "please-" she whispers against Jen's lips, "please." They've been playing off each other angrily all day and fuck is it good to get this close, this unrestrained. "I need you inside," she repeats, moving to bite at Jens ear and Jen growls, pulling her forwards with one arm until she’s precarious, on the edge. The blonde slips further into Lana's pants, ignoring the material straining around her wrist and slides two fingers inside as deep as she can go with no warning. Lana groans, guttural, and sighs as Jen sinks into her, revelling in suddenly being full. Jen starts to fuck Lana on the counter, one hand between her legs, one at the back of her head, fingers tangled through dark locks like a leash giving absolute control. Jen nips and licks at Lana's neck, sinking her teeth in when she feels like it.  Lana bucks against her hand, hands going to Jen's arms and squeezing, she curses against her lips enjoying the friction. 

"Fuck, bed - fuck me" Lana purrs, lost in sensation. 

Jen pushes her fingers in again, rough, deep, "not yet, I need you to come first." Jen curls her fingers hard, pulling out before pushing in again and sucking Lana's lip into her mouth. She rests her forehead against Lana's, fucking her as deep and as thoroughly and as hard as she can in this position, breathing her in. 

Lana falls into a mantra of "fuck, _fuck –_ fuck!" She’s panting as Jen pulls pleasurable sensations from her, her fingers curling just the way Lana likes.

"Fuck!" She breathes, hands scrambling under Jens top, nails digging into Jen's back. They cling to each other, pushing and pulling and breathing into the others mouths. Jen puts her weight behind each stroke, Lana's upper back banging into the cupboards but neither comments, eyes closed, intent on each other. 

Jen grins as she feels Lana's muscles flutter inside, feels her start to tighten. 

"You love me fucking you, don't you," she whispers against Lana's lips, "you love me inside you, don't you.” It’s not a question.

"Fuck!" Lana gasps, feeling Jen curl her fingers inside again. She cants her hips, trying to let Jen in further in her tight pants. "Bed,” she growls this time, biting down on Jen's lip.

"Not yet, I told you," Jen pulls Lana's head back, pressing her mouth to her neck once more, hot open kisses dragging gasps from the brunette. 

Lana clings to Jen as she fucks her, nosing aside the material of her top and sinking her teeth into flesh. She smiles into Jens neck, feeling her push harder. "Come on, baby, harder," she growls, feeling so close but knowing how that set Jen on fire. "Fuck!" She cries, almost desperate, as Jen pulls her hair back tighter and licks a path up her neck, she fucks her harder, somehow, and Lana felt herself tightening around Jen's fingers. 

"Come for me," Jen growls, feeling Lana start to clench around her fingers, feeling the brunette’s breath stutter in her chest and her naked heel accidentally bangs the cupboard door though neither notice.

**

Lana relaxes and sighs in satisfaction against Jen's neck, perched where she is on the edge of the counter top and against the strong blonde. Her tongue snakes out to taste flesh and she smirks at Jen's tense hitch in breath. She knows Jen is wound up, she's part of the reason, she imagines. She's happy to help her work some of that stress off. 

 

She rubs her nose up Jen's neck, absentmindedly taking in the scent of the other woman. It's been a long, frustrating day. Sweat. Coffee (always coffee). She can smell the hairspray of the hair and makeup trailer, the slight staleness of where the costumes are stored. Jen.  

It's a comforting smell, Lana decides as she moves up and breathes against Jen's ear. 

 

"What do you want to do to me?" 

 

She relishes Jen's shiver, and the faint noise in the back of her throat as the Blonde pulls back. Lana can see the faint glow of Jen's eyes searching her face in the darkness, and looks steadily at her. She bites her lip, sucking the flesh into her mouth and letting it go again. 

 

Lana is prepared for Jen shifting away. She lands lightly on her feet, resting her hands against Jen’s biceps and makes a noise of surprise when the other woman sweeps her face up in both hands.

 

Jen kisses her slowly, fervently, and Lana feels like she’s floating. She keeps her hands on Jen’s arms to keep herself grounded and lets the other woman turn her guide her along the little corridor from kitchen to bedroom. The bed dominates the area, space at a premium and Lana feels it touch the back of her legs for a moment before Jen’s hands move from softly cupping her cheeks to rest on her shoulders.

 

“Everything,” the blonde finally replies, and Lana struggles to remember the question before Jen pushes her back forcefully. She bounces, gasping, and feels herself being pulled towards the edge of the bed again. Jen is leaning over her, hands going to the hem of her pants and dragging them down over Lana’s hips. They are stripped off Lana efficiently and flung somewhere behind them.

 

Jen’s on her knees now, parting Lana’s legs. Her fingers dance along the sensitive skin above Lana’s panties, it tickles a little, makes her toes wriggle. She can see Jen biting at her lower lip in the near dark.

 

“Come on Jen, what are you going to do to me?”

 

Jen responds to her taunt by leaning down and biting the flesh on her inner thigh none too gently.

 

Lana arches her back and hisses in approval before reaching for Jen. A quiet “no,” is issued and Lana pauses before letting herself fall back, her hands landing either side of her head. She’s spread open, Jen running her smooth palms over her thighs and her abdomen, skimming the cotton of her underwear.

She curses that she wore simple black cotton panties instead of something more enticing but Jen doesn’t seem to care as she leans down and pushes her nose against the material, breathing in deeply. The blonde hums her approval, pulling back slightly to mouth at Lana’s cunt through her panties.

Lana feels herself tensing all the muscles in her thighs as Jen bites gently through the material. It’s torture, it’s fucking torture, but she’s resolutely trying to keep her hands by her head and she settles instead for rubbing her foot against Jen’s arm.

“Good girl,” Jen purrs, pulling away and laying small kisses up the inside of one thigh, along her calf and to her ankle. “I know keeping your hands to yourself is difficult.”

The blonde stands and pulls her top off over her head in one smooth move, leaving her in her bra and jeans and boots. She toes the boots off, and Lana watches with hooded eyes as she gathers her hair up and secures it with a tie.

“I hope you aren’t busy tomorrow,” the blonde starts, “we are going to be here all night.” Lana knows they both have 5am calls, and she smiles, wide, challenging.

Jen kneels on the edge of the bed with one knee, leaning over Lana. She grabs front of her shirt, and flashes a grin, predatory, and pulls. Lana gasps as buttons ping. The wardrobe department will ask questions and she’ll have to make up an excuse but Jen’s hands are then smoothing over her breasts and she doesn’t care. She arches into Jen’s palms and purrs with delight as thumbs brush against her nipples.

She gasps as a wet, warm mouth covers them next, tongue sweeping against sensitive flesh.

Lana can hear herself groaning “oh god” and her toes curl as Jens tongue snakes its way down her stomach, dipping into her navel. Jen takes a moment to smooth her palms across the flesh of Lana’s abdomen. She usually takes the time to appreciate this part of Lana’s body, sometime’s delighting in rubbing her cheek against warm skin, sometimes blowing raspberries’ and avoiding the swipe of Lana’s hand in retaliation. Chuckling at her delighted laughing.

But not tonight, not when she’s desperate to get her fingers back inside Lana and her mouth on her cunt.

Lana pushes her hips up when Jen hooks her fingers into the waistband of her panties and without breaking eye contact, pulls them torturously down. She gathers them, sitting up on her knees, and presses her nose to the black material, taking a deep breath.

“Dirty girl,” Lana purrs, her foot smoothing up Jen’s denim clad thigh.

Jen drops the panties, catching Lana’s foot and biting the arch gently. The brunette gasps, moans, as Jen starts to kiss her way down her leg, pausing to bite at the inside of Lana’s thigh again.

“God,” Lana pants, “stop teasing me goddamnit.” Her chest is heaving now with want, and she’s so fucking wet. She’s wet and empty and want’s nothing more than Jen inside her again.

Finally, Jen settles down enough to press her mouth to Lana’s pussy, her tongue sweeping languidly along wet, heated flesh. She can’t quite stifle her moan of satisfaction but Lana’s hands land on her head and pull her closer.

She pulls back.

“No,” Jen growls, pushing herself up again and grabbing Lana’s hands. She pushes them firmly onto the bed each side of the brunette’s head. “Do. Not. Move.” She lets some aggression come into her voice, the effect of her words and her tone apparent as the woman under her moans and shifts restlessly.

“But- “

“Do I have to tie you up?” Jen asks threateningly, a gleam in her eye and Lana?

Lana makes a guttural noise in the back of her throat and closes her eyes briefly.

“Very well, if you can’t behave…” Jen pushes herself back onto her knees, hands dropping to her belt and she undoes the buckle. Lana’s eyes follow her greedily, hands clenching and unclenching as Jen pulls and her belt snaps out her jean loops in one smooth motion.

Jen climbs onto Lana, delighting in the brunette’s eyes frantically following every move she makes, her breathing erratic. She grasps Lana’s wrists, deftly looping the soft leather of her belt around each one, before moving off the prone woman. Lana arches her back, letting Jen slip her arm under her back. Jen lifts and slides Lana up the bed in one smooth movement until she can secure the belt on one of the loops she knows is at the top of the mattress.

Jen moves down back between Lana’s thighs, surveying her work. The brunette tugs firmly at the belt, looking at her wrists before her head snaps back to Jen, eyes alight and a wolfish smile on her lips.

“So, have you got me where you want me now?”

Jen doesn’t bother answering, impatient to have Lana in her mouth again. It’s been far too long. She settles down on her stomach, pulling Lana’s legs over her shoulders and lets her tongue touch velvet flesh once more. She wraps her arms around the other woman’s hips, not letting her more, and focuses on covering every inch of Lana’s cunt with her tongue. She savours the gasp as she teases Lana’s entrance, and feels herself getting wetter as her tongue slips inside, as far as she can reach.

Lana cries out as Jen lazily draws circles around her clit with her tongue. She curses as she can’t move herself the way she wants, but she’s on fire at Jen’s controlling side. She loves it when the blonde gets aggressive and does what she wants and she feels herself getting impossibly wetter as Jen shifts to bring a hand around, and pushes fingers back inside.

 _God_ it feels so good being full, and Jen’s tongue skims around her clit, teasing her. It’s an exercise in trying not to cry out too loud as Jen pulls pleasure from her. Fire races under her skin, and her toes curl as Jen moans and pushes another finger inside.

So fucking full, and Jen’s tongue whispers over her clit this time before sucking it into her mouth. She wants to move her hips upwards, strive for more, but the blonde is so goddamn strong. It’s infuriating and it’s such a turn on it drives Lana out her mind.

Jen fucks her slow and deep and Lana is trying to keep her moans of pleasure to herself, but she knows she’s failing as she writhes and Jen’s eyes flash warningly. She turns her head to bite her arm.

Not that it does much good.

Jen pulls away, ignoring Lana’s cry of disappointment. She untangles her arms and crawls up the bed, settling on top of Lana. Lana can’t breathe as Jen kisses her suddenly, furiously, tasting herself. She’s groaning and rubbing herself against the woman on top of her and she needs Jen to keep touching her.

So she demands she does and Jen grasps her cheeks with one hand roughly, kissing her possessively, stealing her breath again.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jen growls, but she can’t deny Lana for very long. She never has been able to. Jen works a hand down between them again and slides her fingers through wetness before rubbing firmly at Lana’s clit then sliding three fingers deep inside. She alternates between these, chuckling at Lana’s frustration as she gets one and is denied the other sensation.

“Don’t toy with me Jen…” Lana trails off as Jen lets her thumb move pointedly against her clit, her fingers still filling her repeatedly, giving her what she wants.

Jen moves down the bed again, slightly, to put her weight behind her strokes, and she smirks as Lana groans and thrashes and gets louder. The other woman gasps out that she’s going to come and can’t help the rising volume of her moans. Jen lowers her head and takes Lana’s nipple in her mouth before slapping a hand over the brunette’s mouth, barely stifling her cry as she comes. Lana’s spine snaps in an arc and her heels dig into the bed. Jen runs her tongue over Lana’s nipple and ever so gently bites at the hard flesh, grinning as Lana chokes on her breath and keeps pulsing around her fingers for a few seconds longer.

The brunette finally goes boneless, her head lolling for a few moments, and Jen delights in tasting Lana’ on her fingers when she removes them. She languidly cleans them, tongue dipping between each digit as she waits for Lana to come to, feeling so much calmer than earlier.

Lana finally lifts her head, licking her lips.

“Ok, what’s next?” She asks with a smirk and a lift of her eyebrow.

Jen grins back, knowing she’s going to be able to work out all her frustrations on Lana and Lana will give as good as she gets. For a while they can ignore the drama of co- stars and accusations and unwanted wandering hands.

They are going to be sore and bruised and sated in the morning, but this thing they had going? So fucking worth it.

 

 


End file.
